The Legacy of Dr WD Gaster
by ALUNAA
Summary: W.D Gaster was an elusive man. Not too many people knew anything about him. A lab rat, hermit and shut in without much to speak of. The people that claim to know W.D. Gaster, do not know Wing D. Gaster- before the accident. In 198x, the project that Wing Gaster was working on, went terribly wrong and had lasting effects, hidden from the monster community.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy- Part 1

W.D Gaster was an elusive man. Not too many people knew anything about him. A lab rat, hermit and shut in without much to speak of. The people that claim to know W.D. Gaster, do not know Wing D. Gaster- before the accident. In 198x, the project that Wing Gaster was working on, went terribly wrong and had lasting effects, hidden from the monster community.

"Come on little brother!" Papyrus yelled rushing ahead of his mother and young brother. Sans was pulling his mother's hand, excited to catch up with his brother.

"Calm down you two, we don't even know if your father is done yet. We can't go into that part of the lab, you know that." Verdana warned her children. Her husband Wing, was fairly new to the Royal labs in the Underworld Human Defense Division. All that she knew was that the work was confidential and dangerous. Regardless of her internal warning signs, Wing promised the part of the lab that they were meeting in for lunch was safe. She looked down at her little boy, skipping at her feet and smiled to herself. She picked up Sans, "Sans, it's a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and children like you…" She paused to let her child finish.

"Should be listening to their mothers." Sans finished with a small pout.

"That's my boy."

The trio entered the lab doors, greeted by a small yellow monster. Behind the receptionist's desk, another small yellow monster peaked out, before quickly dashing back under the desk. "Hello? Ca- Can I help y-you?"

"I am looking for Dr. Gaster's lab?" Papyrus tugged at the bottom of his mom's shirt.

"We are going to see dad now?" The receptionist smiled at Papyrus.

"Your dad's lab-b is on the s-second floor. 201." As the trio walks away, Verdana gave the receptionist a look of thanks. Walking to the lab, Pap was in a near skip, singing the numbers of the rooms they pass. As they approached the door 201, Papyrus ran up, and burst through the door.

"DAD. WE BROUGHT SPAGHETTI" In the doorway Papyrus holds the large lunch bag high and proud, ignoring the laughter of the other workers in the lab. Gaster turned the corner to see his family waiting for him. He smiled to himself before greeting his son and patting his head and taking their lunch.

"Hi Hon." Gaster leaned forward to kiss his wife. "Gee Sans, you feeling alright, you are looking kind of boney there, champ!" There was a collective groan from the monsters in the lab.

Sans lit up with laughter. "That was a good one dad!" Gaster led his family over to a comfortable area next to the doors to eat.

"This is a nice set up Wing. Asgore is really taking good care of this unit isn't he?" Verdana said as she took in her surroundings. The lab was new and most of the equipment still had an intense metallic shine. There were big windows on the opposite wall, displaying a huge machine in the secure room.

"Ya, with the funding from the crown, we have made rapid progress with this project. The applications extend way beyond weaponry." Gaster looked down to sans, sitting on the floor listening intently. "Want to know what I call it?" Sans nodded excitedly. Gaster picked up his son and twirled "I call it, The GASTER BLASTER!" Sans giggled with joy as they walked to the window.

"It's so cool dad!" Sans put a boney hand on the window and gazed at the huge machine. Soon, Pap and Verdana were also at his side.

"Why the huge machine if you are trying to arm monsters?" Verdana asked.

"We have to condense the energy into ammo canisters to go into the blasters. We are actually just about to run a test, see how much energy we can put into one cartridge."

"I want to see that dad! Can I stay to see it? Please!" Sans begged. Wing and Verdana exchanged looks.

"I don't see why not." Wing put down Sans before entering into the secured area to start the test. She was happy to see her husband in such a respectable position, inventing groundbreaking work for monster kind. She watched through the window as her husband worked. He turned to her from a lower platform and gave her a thumbs up. The machine behind him whirred and glowed blue and white, pulsing downward to the bottom.

The pulsing got faster and the workers moved faster. Something wasn't right. Verdana took inventory of her children. One Sans, by her side and one Papyrus, not in sight. "Where is Papyrus?!" She panicked.

"Down there mommy." Sans pointed at the window, Papyrus was down on the platform near his dad, watching.

"Why didn't you say anything Sans!" Verdana yelled.

"He said he wanted to help capture humans! And then went down there." Sans looked confused. Verdana scooped up Sans and ran to the door. The machine seemed to become more unstable. She slammed it open and yelled down. "WING! PAPYRUS!" Wing turned around to see his son mesmerized by the rapidly pulsating machine and his wife and youngest running down the stairs to him. The needles on the machines were out of control and the other monsters in the lab were attempting to contain the failing machine.

"There is no time! Everybody get out!" yelled another monster. Wing rushed to Papyrus. Verdana and Sans were already on the same level as the machine. Monsters were running everywhere as the machine began to crack. A burst of energy came out of the machine and Verdana grabbed Sans and pulled him in close to her, shielding him in a ball. A passing intern jumped on Papyrus and Wing as another burst came from the machine. More and more energy blasts came until the whole machine collapsed.

Wing woke up, Pap in his arms, still intact with only a few cuts. He looked around his lab. Most of the invention was in rubble and on fire. Most of the workers seemed to still be on the floor, injured but there was a significant absence in some of his employees. Wing scanned the room, looking for Verdana and Sans. All he could see was fire.

"Dr. Gaster! Over here." A monster yelled to him. One of the less injured monsters came over to watch Pap. Wing did his best to crawl over to where the monster had called him. He was clearly severely injured, but he could not determine the extent. Gaster approached a monster knelling near a small blue flame. As he got closer, he could see that the flame was… Sans. Wing stumbled faster to his son and held him in his arms.

"Sans?" Wing could barely get a word out. Sans didn't move. Wing clutched his son closer to him and he began to cry. The monster laid a hand on Gaster's back, consoling him.

"Da-d" the small voice came from his arms. The rest of the flames seemed to have subsided.

Sans had opened his eyes, seeming void of life, except for the blue flame coming from his right eye.

"Sans." Gaster hugged his son, relieved. Two sons, fairly unharmed, but there was no sign of Verdana.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy- Part 2

After hours of shifting through the rubble, it was confirmed. Verdana was gone. Wing was at home, looking at his healing, deformed face. He had shielded the intern and Papyrus from one of the energy blasts from the failing condenser. Thanks to him, both the intern and his oldest son seemed unharmed. Sans however, wasn't out of the clear yet. He and his mother took a huge bolt of energy, it should have destroyed Sans too. But somehow, it didn't. Sans doesn't seem to remember much of what happened but he seemed older, and something was off about him. The blue flames hadn't disappeared and Sans hasn't made it through the night without a nightmare. Pap spends most of his time at his brother's side, keeping the happy demeanor of the household and refusing to even speak about what happened. Wing held back tears as he looked in the face of his failures. He had lost so much in one night.

Unable to look at his face anymore, he turned from the mirror. He had two son's still. That was enough for him to keep going. As Wing left the bathroom, he stopped- listening to his sons playing in the living room. They were barely two years apart, but they were so close together one could barely tell who was older. This was one of those days- Sans was trying to convince Pap that he was older and Pap had to do as he said. Today, Pap had to construct a lazy day fort. Watching his sons play like nothing had happened in the past few weeks, nearly brought a smile to his face. San's eye seemed to be better, now just a faint blue glow persisted. During the day, he seemed unphased, it was just the night that was difficult.

Wing requested shortly after the accident to change departments. He couldn't soundly work on weaponry knowing that it took his wife from him. Asgore seemed to be sympathetic, though not entirely thrilled with the idea. Wing knew how much his king wanted the weapons. It wasn't too long ago that the king lost his two children. The whole kingdom was wrapped up in the King's sorrow and anger. Knowing that Dr. Wing D. Gaster was no longer on the offensive, there was a darker tone from the citizens of the Underworld. To them it seemed like Gaster had abandoned the fight. That wasn't the case; he just valued his family more than the seemingly endless war.

Wing knew he couldn't stay in capitol city. Hotlands was better suited for the work he was going to begin. He decided right there to move what was left of his family to the Hotlands. The next hard part was to decide how to tell his children. Sans wouldn't want to leave his friends here, and Pap wanted Sans to be happy. And then the golden double edged sword; everything here reminded them of their mother. His children needed to move on, he needed to move on.

Wing had everything prepared, the new lab for his new invention, a new place to live and even made sure there was a playground nearby that Sans and Pap would be safe at…. Quite a difficult task for the Hotlands. As Wing was getting up to go tuck his kids into bed, a tiny knock came at his lab door. He opened it to find Sans there, crying. The blue flame in his eye burning a little more. Without saying a word, Sans grabbed his dad's leg and held on as he sobbed. Gaster knelt down to comfort his son.

"Sans." His son looked up at him, face contorted in pain.

"I hurt, Dad, I hurt all over. I feel like I am still on fire." The words were difficult to get out. Gaster could tell that he was being unbelievably strong. He didn't really know what to do. Gaster's son was in pain and he had no idea what to do about it. His mother was the one who knew the kingdoms healers. That was it, he would go to the best of them, but he knew that she wouldn't be happy with him. He would take any kind of barratement from the queen if it meant that his son's pain would be relieved. Gaster picked up Sans and went to go wake Papyrus. The River person would be the fastest way to get to The Ruins, but they would have to find a way to get to the closest stop, in the Hotlands. There was a monster who could teleport things not too far from their home in the Capitol. That's where they would have to go.

Gaster was running down the road, a carrying a lightly crying Sans in his hands and a determined looking Papyrus trailing not far behind him. It was dark and most monsters had begun to retire for the evening. So the scene that Gaster and his sons were creating were causing some monsters to look out their windows. They came upon a modest door within their development. Pap knocked on the door. A pretty silent monster in a hood opened the door.

"Ask him if he could teleport us right to Snowdin, its an emergency." Papyrus signed the information to the monster.

"No," the monster replied. Signing back. "Too far."

"What about Hotlands? The Riverperson?" Papyrus franticly signed the message from his father to the monster.

The monster signed that The River Person in the Hotlands would be just far enough. The hooded monster reached out both hands and placed them on Gaster and Papyrus' shoulder. When they opened their eyes, They were at the River.

Gaster yelled one word as he climbed on the boat.

"SNOWDIN"

Gaster sat back and rocked Sans in his arms, trying is best to sooth is crying son. Papyrus was at the front of the boat, anxious in this down time, waiting for the next move. He was pacing and tapping his foot. He had to do something. Gaster pet his sons head, hoping that he would fall asleep, a temporary relief from the pain until they could get to Toriel.

The Riverperson moves fast, so it wasn't long until the Gaster family was met with the moist air of Waterfell.

"Hey Sans, Look up." Gaster gestured to the Everstars of the city. The boys had only been here once on a family vacation, when they were much younger. Sans was able to look up and see the beautiful colors of the cavern celling, and mustered a weak smile. That was the last thing Sans saw before he passed out. It wasn't much longer after that, that they all arrived in Snowdin. By now it was late in the night. The air chilled their bones as their feet crunched, running through the snow. Their panicked pace the only sound in the still forest path to the ruins. The door was in sight.

Papyrus arrived first, and knocked.


End file.
